Amor escondido en metal
by NeruLinne
Summary: ¿Amor? nunca eh sentido ese sentimiento es una emocion ajena a mi, nunca esperare sentirla mi corazón es frió como el metal, o amenos eso pensaba yo. Atte: Eve


_**Bueno este fic esta dedicado a un buen amigo, es Kuroken a el le encanta esta pareja.**_

_**Y eso…espero que le guste a el**_

_**Aquí va :33.**_

Ya habían pasado las 3 de la tarde todo estaba tranquilo, aisha peleaba normalmente con elsword y Rena se iba a hacer su paseo diario, mientras que el objeto de sus ojos turquesas y adoración se encontraba enfrente sin camisa, ella no podía sonrojarse por tal cosa, ella no podía conseguir sentir emociones ya que solo era una androide mas. –_Un androide más…- _Suspiro ante lo pensado no se deprimía, mientras que Raven preocupado se daba vuelta viéndola directamente a esos ojos desinteresado e interesado al mismo tiempo.

¿Pasa algo Eve? –Le pregunto estaba muy preocupado por ella ya que solo tenia ojos para ella, _sus sentimientos eran de ella, _de pronto miro al pelirrojo sonrojado a mas no poder por lo que la Ojivioleta le había gritado y salido corriendo que no podía con la vergüenza o el miedo de la respuesta que le entregaría el espadachín.

Ella lo miro para luego levantarse hace mucho que Raven estaba demostrando demasiado interés por ella, le gustaba recordar mucho el alago que el alguna vez le lanzo en un simple acto de gentileza –_Mi primer sonrojo fue de el…_- miro el cielo que ya estaba iluminado por la bella luna estaba hermosa y recordó.

-Flash Back-

_**Hay que cansada estoy –Dijo Eve sin emoción, ya habían echo la misión num 100 eso para el equipo era un triunfo digno de festejar, ella solo miro al frente mirando esos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente mientras sentía sus mejillas enardecer en un calor inexplicable para ella. –Codificación no realizada- Dijo en un esmero para poder saber que era lo que estaba causando el chico FanBot.**_

_**Ven Eve yo te llevare –Se inclino mostrándole sus espalda disponible para ella, esperando que la chica subiera miro atrás veía a la chica sonrojada al gesto que sonrió para adentro sintiéndose orgulloso por lo que lograba causar en la chica.**_

_**S…Si –Subió y el la llevo al gremio para poder festejar su Triunfo Num 100.**_

-Fin Flash Back-

El Fanbot la miraba mientras que ella se movía a un lado o al otro que solo sentía que se le apretaba el corazón. La quería abrazar o poder besar asta le aria lo que ella quisiera con el, Ohh cuanto la amaba le enardecía no poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella solo por la causa del pelirrojo que siempre andaba de metiche en lo que no le incumbía a el.

Eve acompáñame – Le dijo para tomar la mano de la princesa sin delicadeza, estaba casi des cordial con la gente ahora si le diría a la androide lo que sentía por ella. Nadie se lo impediría esta vez.

¿A…Adonde vamos Raven? –Estaba confundida asta no sentir casi los dedos de sus manos el chico se notaba ¿Molesto? Estaba casi roja al notar que el chico le había tomado la mano.

Pararon el chico solo se quedo callado. Teniendo en cuenta que había traido a la androide a un lugar desconocido para ella ahora le diría lo que sentía por ella si o si, solo recordaba esa vez que se lo dijo en una batalla y la chica no le hizo caso no sabia si era porque no lo escucho o solamente lo estaba ignorando su corazón en ese instante retumbo de dolor su primer desamor fue ella y seguía enamorado de ella como nadie mas sabia que la amaba solo a ella.

Flash Back

_**Varios monstros se acercaban a ellos mientras el la protegía junto con elsword – ¡Descuida Eve nosotros te protegeremos vete de aquí!- Le grito descaradamente mientras golpeaba y machacaba con su brazo y esquivaba disparos y golpes que ellos monstros propinaban con ahínco.**_

_**Todo estaba marchando de maravilla cuando tomaron el control de Rena y le disparo a Aisha una flecha Selladora de Alma, producto de eso elsword se sintió toda una semana completa descaradamente culpable por proteger a la androide y no a la Maga que paso postrada asta que rena pidió disculpa y le quito la flecha que sellaba el Alma de Aisha.**_

_**Mientras que ellos seguían golpeando a los monstros que los acechaban mientras que elsword se llevaba a la maga en sus brazos escapando de la Lucha y La miro su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que ella era hermosa peleando esas manchas de sangre resaltaban mas su belleza mientras que se enamoraba a cada movimiento de la chica androide.**_

_**Eve te amo –Dijo apresuradamente mientras que la chica que tenia al lado solo lanzaba un poder que acabo con todos los monstros. Mientras se iba caminando lejos de el su corazón roto solo logro dar una mira mirada apenada al cielo para poder verse una lagrima en ellos.**_

Eve –La miro mientras la atraía hacia a el y deposito un beso en esos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado mas que a nada, su cuerpo reacciono a tal descarada acción de sus manos y sus labios, solo lograron que ella se sintiera acongojada y confundida y cuando se separo solo dijo una cosa que le molesto y no solo lo molesto le rompió el corazón otra vez.

Error de sistema –Dijo Eve roja, no lograba poder diferenciar algo nuevo que se le estaba dando. Solo sabía que ella deseaba mucho más, más de esos labios, más de su amor, más de más, Mucho más de el de lo que le podía dar.

Estaba furioso por su reacción que la tomo de la espalda y su nuca y la aprisiono contra el árbol besándola con mucho mas fervor que lo de iniciado, no esperaba que le correspondiera solo esperaba que ella se sintiera feliz poder cambiar ese triste y metálico corazón, no era su responsabilidad pero el sentía que lo era.

Ra…ven –Para sorpresa del Fanbot ella le correspondió en un intento de abrazarlo y tomándolo para ella regalándole un poco de esa pasión de ella, sentía su corazón regenerarse nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, sintió que su corazón borraba a su prometida y dejaba entrar a aquella chica extraña a la cual nunca pensó abrirle el corazón a esta chica.

Se separaron y se miraron y se cruzaron esas miradas sus ojos ámbar lanzaban una chispa que mientras la mirada sonrojada de ella le daba un paso mas a lo que podían llamar "relación". Estaba feliz en mucho tiempo estaba por fin estaba feliz.

Te…amo Raven. –Decidida le dijo esas palabras que nunca pensó que le diría, no sonrió menos lo miro cariñosamente ella no estaba echa para esas cosas solo estaba echa para poder preparar a su cuerpo y pueblo para la guerra que vendría mas adelante por el eldrit.

Cuanto….espere por escuchar eso Seria –La volvió a besar el no podía mas de la felicidad que se le estregaba que antes se le había negado, solo la quería para el solo para el que Chung y su amor por ella se Jodiera se podía ir a la mierda la chica androide era de el y solo de el.

Se vio por primera vez a un androide y un Fanbot juntos bajo la bella luna que se besaban en busca de algo inexplicable para ellos que solo podían centrar sus emociones resiguen descubiertas en el otro personaje de la historia.

_**10 Horas después…**_

Olle Raven ¿que haces aquí acostado? –Pregunto rena junto a aisha con inocencia que veían abrazar a una chica a medio vestir que la protegía con su cuerpo.

Ehh? –Lo que recordaba de anoche solo era que la estaba besando y…..luego se quito la ropa para poder abrigar a la Androide ahora dueña de su corazón.

Ja...Ja¡ Nunca lo pensé de ti Raven –Sonrió con elocuencia el espadachín que dignamente se maldecía por dentro por no ser el en de la primera vez…eso si cambiando a Eve por Aisha.

Golpes se escucharon gritos desgarradores de un pobre chico Pervertido siendo golpeado por una Maga y un fanbot feliz porque había encontrado el amor, en un Corazón de Metal.


End file.
